Bully: Bloopers!
by Nae'ka
Summary: Say Bully were a movie. For the sake of your sanity, the names of the actors are the same as the characters they play. SPOILERS
1. the first chapter!

**Bully: Bloopers!!**

Rated: T

Summary: Say Bully were a movie instead of a game. For the sake of your sanity, the actors names will be the same as the characters. XD SPOILERS!

Authors note: Because every fandom just HAS to have a bloopers fic. lol.

Warnings: SPOILERS! And maybe a little childish in the humor. XD

* * *

The scene: Where Jimmy meets Pete.  
The setting: Jimmy's dorm room. 

xxx

Take one:

Pete: (opens door and walks into the room)  
Jim: Pink..._  
_Pete: ): Gord stuck his clothes in the washer with mine!  
Jim: _Pink?_  
Director (Rockstar): CUT!

xxx

Take two:

Pete: (tries to open the door)... It's locked!  
Director: Cut... :l

xxx

Take three:

Pete: (door jerks open, he falls to the ground)  
Director: Cut! KEEP THE DOOR OPEN THEN!  
Pete:...ow...

xxx

Take four:

Gary: (Walks in)  
Jim: Fxxx!  
Director: DAMMIT! GO AWAY!  
Gary: D:

* * *

Scene: The beginning of the Jock chapter  
Setting: In front of the school. 

xxx

Take one:

Pete: You're such a jerk!  
Jim: And your a dweeb, so we're... wait...  
Pete: -.-;  
Director: Cut...  
Gary: God, Hopkins... you'd think you'd at least get THAT right...  
Jim: YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY??

xxx

Take two:

Pete: You're such a jerk!  
Jim: And you're a dork. So we're even.  
Pete: (sneezes)  
Jim: What the hell...  
Director: Cut.

xxx

Take six:

Pete: Whatever, I'm outta here... (walks away, off set)  
Jim:...  
Director: CUE THE JOCKS! D:c

xxx

Take nine:

Pete: (walks right into Jocks and gets knocked down) x.x  
Jim: ... He's bleeding...  
Bo: Oh shit.  
Director: ... Drag him into the break room. We'll go onto the next scene for now...

* * *

Scene: The very first scene  
Setting: In Jimmy's moms car, and various shots of the school 

Take one:

Jimmy: (Is lying on the back seat)  
Jimmy's "mom": Jimmy! Say something!  
Jimmy: Oh my god, _Lola_?  
Jimmy's "mom" (Lola): LAWLZ  
Jimmy: T.T I guess I see the similarities...  
Lola: HEY!

Take three:

(Snaps shot of school)  
Gord: (trips while going up the stairs) MOTHER (censored)

* * *

Sorry, I was tired... I just wanted to add a fic with a little humor in it. lol. I AM SO TIRED!

I might actually update this one too, if you like.

xxNae'Kaxx


	2. the lunchroom

**Bully: Bloopers!!**

Rated: T

Summary: Say Bully were a movie instead of a game. For the sake of your sanity, the actors names will be the same as the characters. XD SPOILERS!

Authors note: Why did people love that random little bit with Gord so much? XD aw, well.

Warnings: SPOILERS! And maybe a little childish in the humor. XD

* * *

The scene: Final showdown!

The setting: Top of the school

xxx

(take one)

Jimmy: (falls off a plank)  
Gary: SPLAT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Director: WTH????

xxx

(take two)

Jimmy: (is limping) I'm going to kill you!  
Gary: Hate the game, don't hate me. XD

xxx

(take three)

Gary: WHO'S YOUR DADDY??  
Jimmy: An inmate.  
Gary: ...  
Director: cut...

xxx

(take seven)

Gary: WHAT UP BLACK BETTY? Blam-ba-blam-bah  
Director: DID YOU TAKE YOUR MEDS????  
Gary: ... yes...  
Jimmy: He's lying.  
Gary: AM NOT!  
Jimmy: ARE TOO!  
Director: Nurse!  
Gary: NOOOOOOOOOO! (throws a styrofoam brick at the her)  
Nurse: (lunges after him with an eight inch needle)

* * *

The scene: "A little help" (I would almost suggest watching this scene over again, on you-tube of course)

The setting: Main room in boys dorm

xxx

(take one)

Gary: You want me to give you a kiss and make it all better?  
Pete: (nods vigorously)  
Gary: ... (turns around) TOO BAD!  
Pete: D:  
Jimmy: Uh...

xxx

(take three)

Gary: Go on Petey! Go cry to the teachers. Go tell them I was nasty to you!  
Petey: Shut up Gary, you're such a jerk man.  
Gary: ...  
Petey: ...  
Gary: FUCK YOU!  
Petey: o.o  
Director:... Stick to the script Smith, or I swear to God!  
Gary: That's against my religion. I should _sue _you.  
Director: I should _fire _you.  
Gary: ...

xxx

(take six)

Petey: Shut up Gary, you're such a jerk man.  
Gary: Am I Petey? Oh, you're so cunning! I'm really upset! Actually, I think I'm going to go cry. (runs off stage and collapses)  
Petey: ... Did someone give him the wrong medication?

xxx

(take seven)

Gary: Boring? I'm boring...? You're none too interesting yourself friend. Ehheheheh. heh. (starts to back away)  
Jimmy: Oh God..  
Gary: heh... hehheh... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
Jimmy: Can we just CUT THIS SCENE??

* * *

Scene: "This is your school"

Setting: the lunchroom

xxx

(take one)

Gary: Feeding time at the zoo. Okay, heres the deal... Over there we got the nerds. Of course they are complete social outcasts...  
Jimmy: They look like virgins.  
Gary: They're actuall-... _what?_

xxx

(take two)

Jimmy: They look pretty harmless...  
Gary: They're actually sneaky bastards. Their turf is the library.  
(camera shows Derby, with his arm around Pinky, and Bif talking)  
Gary: Those are the preps. They're all money, and _condescending attitude_.  
Jimmy: You mean in-bred homo's...?  
Gary: Exactly.  
Director: CUT!

xxx

(take four)

Gary: Now over there are the greasers, they think they're tough.  
Johnny: WHAT?? I CAN'T HERE YOU!!  
Gary: And that concludes the tour... (walk/runs out of lunchroom)  
Jimmy: Nice...

xxx

(take six)

Gary: And last but not least... the jocks. (camera pans in on the jock table, it's empty)  
Director: Ugh... CUE THE JOCKS!!!!!

* * *

I actually went on youtube for this chapter, so I could remember dialog better.

If you want me to update, I need reviews. :p I didn't really like this chapter as much as the last... what do you think?

Maybe I'll add in more Gord in the next chapter... I'm just... too tired... ugh...

xxNae'Kaxx


End file.
